


Ro...

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Bottom Aaron, Game of Thrones spoilers, M/M, Scars, alcohol mention, jealous robert, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward sex between Aaron and Finn becomes even more awkward when Aaron nearly says the wrong name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ro...

Aaron was on his side, boot still a nuisance even with loosened straps, but any throbbing from his still-healing foot was mercifully overtaken by the throbbing in his arse.

He hadn’t been fucked in what felt like months…he hadn’t known just how much he’d needed it until he’d felt the slight chill of the lubed fingers against his hole, the latexed length slowly burrowing inside him, filling him, making him go from fucked up to fucked out. Making him feel complete.

He swallowed a groan at the tentative fingers wrapped around his cock, trying to keep pace stroke with thrust, thrust with stroke, muttering an apology to Aaron every time they lost the rhythm. 

Finally Aaron couldn’t take any more apologies. 

“Just shut up and FUCK me, Ro -”

He froze as he suddenly remembered he wasn’t in bed with Robert. 

He was in bed with a mortified Finn Barton.

One of the good and bad things about Aaron’s terror was that he’d clamped so tight around Finn’s shaft that it would probably break off if he tried to leave.

“Oh God…you don’t…this isn’t about Ross, is it? Everybody always wants Ross…I mean if he weren’t my brother, I might too, but…am I supposed to go put on a tight black t-shirt and call you a poof or something?”

Aaron was so fed up of the incessant babbling that happened every time he didn’t have his tongue or his cock down Finn’s throat that he took a few minutes to figure out a response beyond “shut” and “fuck” and “up.”

“Not about Ross.”

Finn slumped onto his shoulders and back in relief.

“So you don’t want Ross?”

Aaron sighed. Truth was he did, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Ross’ brother that, balls deep inside him no less.

“If I did he’d be here.”

“Not with me, I hope. That’s a little awkward even for a Dingle. I mean, no offense.” 

Aaron squeezed his arse muscles again, the sharp moan enough to get Finn onto another track.

Finn started to fuck him again, letting Aaron guide him, since he’d barely topped before. That confession, along with a few pints and the realization after a clumsy makeout-and-wank session that “Finn’s friend” (Finn called it that - Aaron likely only would at threat of gunpoint) was good enough to hit the right spot, had gotten them this far. 

Not far at all when Finn stopped again.

“Did you mean ‘raw’ like RO…AAW? I’m sorry but I don’t do that. The statistics for…”

That time Aaron didn’t bother with the sigh, instead yanking Finn by his messy, sweat-curled hair for a deep kiss, hoping that the heavy snog and the way Finn whimpered at Aaron’s beard scratching his smooth face would distract him from more mithering. 

When Finn finally broke away, gasping like he’d left his inhaler at home, Aaron hissed out the only response he needed.

“Let’s have a good fuck, alright?”

Finn got back to it, hand awkward on Aaron’s upper thigh until Aaron rested it against his stomach, where he knew Finn wanted it to be. Finn nervously stroked the scars on his belly, whispering a few “sorries” into his ear like he was going to break Aaron more than somebody else had already broken him.

The last time they’d been in Aaron’s room - what he could remember of a drunken shag anyway - he’d barely done anything past lowering his fly. He still couldn’t look at himself in a mirror - as much for the scars inside him as the ones closer to the eye - but for all the nasty jibes from Robert, when they’d been in bed together, he’d wanted every part of Aaron, scars and all. He’d helped Aaron realize that they were a part of him, something he wasn’t going to be ashamed of anymore, even if it meant pickups like Finn cowering around him.

Finn flicked at Aaron’s navel with one hand, the other sliding down his torso, thumb  circling his exposed glans before settling in for a crude stroke. Aaron was about to relax when Finn tugged at his balls a little too hard, leading to a few choice profanities.

“Only got one pair y’know…”

Finn said “sorry” yet again, and Aaron wondered, not for the first time, why he’d gotten into this. He got his answer when he turned to look at Finn, really look at him. As much as Aaron knew the idea of the nerdy stud was a bad Hollywood cliche, Aaron also knew Finn was damn fit with his glasses off (excessive blinking and all), and with those ugly jumpers on the floor revealing a smooth, lean body. 

He couldn’t blame Finn for his clothes choice - not when his wardrobe was hoodies in every color - but he only knew one man who looked good in ugly jumpers.

He hoped Robert heard them through the wall…hoped Robert was having a good pump on that fat cock of his at what he’d never have again. He still couldn’t manage to fit all of it in his mouth…next time he had that monster in his grip…

“Aar-I-I’m about to…”

Aaron was grateful for the sudden jab at his prostate to jolt him out of more wallowing.

As Finn began pistoning into him, thighs sticky and sweaty against his own lower half, Aaron coated Finn’s fingers and palm in his pre-come, putting a hand over Finn’s as he wrapped the digits back around his girth. He’d never jerked himself off by proxy; Finn’s eagerness to get it right made up for sloppy technique.

When he was close, Finn tried to turn him over, stare into his eyes, but he was so eager, his nose crashed right into Aaron’s. 

When Aaron regained his senses a few minutes later, he saw the fresh load coating his chest and light ab muscles, and felt a half-conscious Finn slumped on his back.

“Sorry…again,” Finn muttered as Aaron helped him slowly withdraw. “Did I - “

“Nothin’ broken,” Aaron yawned, looking forward to having the bed back to himself, but not wanting to kick Finn when he was down, like the last time. “Next time we’ll just wear body armor.”

Finn looked a little shellshocked as he reached for his pants.

“Next time?” 

Aaron blushed, for some reason he couldn’t figure out, struggling to look Finn in the eye.

“Sure. Just want some fun…if you don’t mind just fun…maybe try not to gimme a concussion. I had fun today.”

It was Finn’s turn to blush, even more apparent on his pale, smooth skin as he was wearing nothing but some weird anime tentacle creature boxers.

“As long as you won’t be busy with Ro - “ Finn tried to tease, afraid of pushing too far. 

Aaron forced a laugh, trying to come up with a cover, wondering when he’d become so good at finding them.

He settled on one of the DVD box set marathons he and Robert had had at Home Farm. Seemed like a lifetime ago.

“It was Robb Stark. Reminds me of you.”

Finn’s jaw dropped a little as he struggled to put on his undershirt.

“Usually I just get compared to Pyp…they tell me they’re sorry I’m dead, and I say, ‘I’m still alive in the books!’ and then they walk away because my geekdom is repulsing them…”

Trailing off, he sat on the bed to try to find his other sock, stopping for a minute to look at Aaron.

“I guess that makes you my Grenn…”

Aaron blinked, trying to remember who that was.

“Clearly my geekdom repulsor rays operate far and wide,” Finn half-joked, clapping his hands as he found his sock. “At first I thought you meant Robert. If I had to see him bursting out of tight boxers every morning, I’d…”

He didn’t need to finish. The lust in his still-bleary eyes said it all. Aaron was sure he’d seen that look in the mirror a few too many times.

He pushed it away by slipping Finn’s thick glasses back on for him, letting Finn have some space as he fumbled to find his top and jeans.

He left the underwear behind for now, eager to open the bedroom door and end the talk.

“Nah, mate. He don’t do a thing for me.”

He opened the door to find Robert standing on the other side, leaning against the wall, fuming like the brat that he was. 

Before he could stop himself, Aaron grabbed Finn for one last, heavy kiss, trading glares with Robert the whole time. 

And somehow, under those glares, a smirk, a challenge in Robert’s eyes. A reminder that this was only just beginning.

Aaron tried to ignore it while he could…however long that would be.

“He don’t do anything for me at all.”


End file.
